Love of our discontent
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Jasper/edward love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: love of our discontent **

**Summary: Bradley loved me and I loved him but then there were a time when he would just insult me and that was the last straw. **

**Rating: M for mature language and sexual themes and mentions of rape.**

**Parings: Jasper/Edward **

**Jasper and Edward is 21 just to clear that up. Bella is about the same age as Bradley. **

**The song is "According to you" By Orianthi. You will see some of the lyrics show up in the story. **

**One more thing, this is a one shot. **

**Bradley is a character I made up. The person that I see as Bradley is Liam Hemsworth from Miley Cyrus's the last song. **

**This story is AU and there are founding fathers in this and they are: Dukes, Swan, Cullen and Stanly. **

**AU/AH**

…**..**

**Jasper:**

"_**Don't measure your life by how many breaths you take. Measure it by how many times you get your breath taken away." **_

_**-Unknown**_

Bradley was the love of my life; I knew that from the moment that we met in that shopping mall. He was just an innocent little boy that I met. He was so sweet to me and we knew we loved eachother from that day on. Everything was going great that is until he started getting rough and verbally abusing me, he knew better than to hurt me. My dad was the town sheriff and all I had to do was make a phone call. So he stuck to calling me names, knowing how sensitive I was and he would break things around the house.

One time when we were at the table eating dinner with his family, he had the nerve to do it in front of them.

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult hard to please, forever changing my mind. **_

I made his favorite dinner and I decided to cook something different for dessert. Everyone liked it except for him. He made comments about it and it hurt, I just sat there until they left. My dad and sister didn't understand why I stayed with him and I told them. I loved him; they said it was load of crap, just because all of their relationships failed don't mean that mine will. Bradley was sleeping late again today and I decided to cook him his favorite foods for breakfast. I took his car since mine was in the shop thanks to our last altercation that we had. It wasn't a long drive to the supermarket since the town wasn't that big. I grabbed a buggy from nearby and headed into the store. As I was walking down the produce aisle looking for Bradley's favorite fruit, Passion, and I spotted it, there was one left and I had to have it. I raced to the location of the fruit and I had my hand on it when I felt someone else's. I looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes ever, but I recognized them as Edward Cullens. His father was the local doctor. Edward and I use to be friends until he moved away when we were twelve, then when he came back he hooked up with my sister Bella and then dumped her after she got pregnant.

"Edward Cullen, it's so nice to see you." I said.

"Jasper Swan, likewise." He said with that crooked smile of his. I use to fall for that when we were little but then I managed to block it out. "So, how is little Renesseme?"

"Your daughter is just fine. When will you see her?"

"I'll get around to it one of these days."

"So how are you?" he asked me in his most seductive voice ever.

Edward always swung for the other team since the day I could remember but Bella was a fluke in his system. And now he was flirting with me.

"Married." I responded. I looked into his eyes and they shone brightly.

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Bradley Dukes."

"Violet's little brother? He's a bit young for you right?"

"No, he's a year younger than me."

"A year younger and so inexperienced"

"I would have you know he's very good at that."

"Really? Has he ever made you moan so loud that you come so quickly just by the sound of your moans?"

I stood there shocked; no one had ever asked me that before. No one, and ok maybe he was right, I never came at the sounds of my own moans because of how good he was but that was between me and Bradley.

"N...no, never."

"Do you want to?"

I nearly laughed.

"What? You're gonna do it?"

"Bella never complained."

"I'm sure she didn't."

"Of course not, I can go all night Jasper Swan and make you come so hard that you'll see stars. You know you would want to."

I wanted too, I really did but I was married now, to Bradley and I couldn't do this to him.

"I'll pass. I should probably get going." I turned to leave, forgetting all about the fruit until I heard Edward following me.

"What Edward?" I said as I reached the frozen foods aisle.

"Didn't you want this?" he said handing me the passion fruit.

"Thanks." I started walking again. He kept walking with me.

"So, tell me more about your relationship with Bradley."

"There's nothing else to know."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure? I heard from my sister, Alice that you weren't."

Leave it to Alice to gossip.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that he makes you cry at night. You always were sensitive."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You deserve better than that."

"Oh what you?"

"Of course. I can treat you good Jasper."

"I'm sure but I have Bradley now. He makes me happy."

"Stop lying to yourself. I'll tell you what, how about we have a double date this Friday, you bring Bradley and I'll bring my date."

"Your date? Who are you dating?"

'That's a secret." He smiled before placing a kiss on the top of my head and disappearing. I wondered how well Bradley would take this. I finished up the shopping and headed back home. When I got there Bradley was still asleep, so I had plenty of time to cook his breakfast.

"What's that smell?" Bradley's groggily voice said about twenty minutes later.

"I cooked you breakfast babe." I smiled while he sat down at the table. I sat the food in front of him. I looked to him and he pushed it away.

"I don't want this shit." He said.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"I don't want it. I want something else."

"What?"

"You."

He got up in one swift move and pinned me to the table. He never got this aggressive with me. I tried pushing him off but he was always stronger than me.

"You don't want to do this." I pleaded.

"Of course I do." He kissed my neck and then bit it. I silently cried. I don't know what drove him to this but I was afraid. I wondered if maybe I should tell my dad, he would believe me but what if this goes to court. Would they believe me? Bradley's ancestors pretty much helped found this town

..

Friday: The date

It was time for the double date. I told Bradley and he was ok with it. I was standing in the mirror going over myself when I saw Bradley's reflection come behind my own.

"You look nice sweetheart."

"Thanks. So we are supposed to meet them at the theater first."

"Ok babe." He kissed me and I flinched. Ever since that day whenever he kissed or touched me I did that. He acted like he hadn't noticed but I'm sure that he did. We left out the house moments later to meet Edward and his date at the theater. The car ride was silent as he drove us there. I wondered if Edward would tell that something was up with me. He probably would.

When we arrived at the theater I saw Edward standing there with his date. It was a man. He stood a little shorter than Edward; he had short dark black hair and a dark complexion. We walked over to him and his date.

"Hey Edward." I spoke.

"Oh, hey Jasper. I want you to meet my date. This is Paul Meraz."

"Hello Paul, it's nice to meet you. This is Bradley. Bradley this is Edward."

"It's nice to meet you." Bradley said.

"Likewise."

We headed inside the theater. I walked along side Edward while Bradley and Paul walked along side eachother. They seemed liked they knew eachother but I wasn't worried about it. We were going to see "A nightmare on Elm Street." Edward knew that I hated horror movies, which was something that Bradley didn't know about me. We sat mid way, me by Edward and Paul on the other side of me with Bradley by him. Once the movie started I tensed. I really hated horror films, how someone could sit there and watch people get mutilated was beside me. I felt Edward's hand entwine with mine. It felt nice.

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny irresistible everything he ever wanted. **_

When we were seven years old, Edward gave me my first male kiss, ever. No one else knew this about us but it was something that I always prided. I liked him, I always will but he was just too much of a player for me to be with him. I looked over to Bradley half way into the movie and he and Paul were gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know. You want me to go check?"

"No…I don't want to stay I can't watch this anymore."

"You still afraid of horror movies?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's get out of here."

He still held my hand as we left out the theater and we still had no sign of Bradley or Paul.

"So, where do you think they are?"

"Probably fucking." Edward announced.

"What?"

"Paul told me that he and Bradley use to be fuck buddies a while back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah so don't be surprised if your husband comes back smelling like Paul's come."

"I wouldn't care if he came back or not." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. What was it?"

"Nothing Edward, can we drop it."

"No, I want to know. Did he do something to you?"

"Of course not."I walked towards Bradley's car. Since it got hot out I took my jacket off and I regret doing it because he saw. Saw the mark on my neck.

"What Happened?" he said placing a hand on my neck.

"Nothing."

"I am so sick of that word Jasper now tell me what the fuck happened."

I sat down by the car and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do." He said sitting next to me.

"Ok, the day at the supermarket, when I came home that morning, he didn't want breakfast, I was ok with that but then he…he got violent Edward."

"Jazz, what did he do?"

"H…he raped me Edward."

I looked over to me and then I saw the pure hatred in his eyes.

"Edward, don't do anything stupid."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"I planned on it but didn't."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's my husband Edward."

"Yeah and that fucker raped you."

"He didn't mean to."

"I think he did."

Edward stood up and I stood up with him. He started walking towards the direction of the alley.

"Where you going?"

"I know when Paul screws people he goes into the alley."

"Edward please don't do this. It's not worth it, I'm not worth it."

"Did he tell you that? Did he tell you that you don't matter?"

"Well it's true."

"No it isn't. Ok, you matter, especially to me."

He pulled me into a kiss, one that I had never experienced before. It felt like love, the ones with Bradley weren't like that.

"Edward."

"I love you Jasper Swan and nothing will change that."

We found them in the alley a while later, Bradley pressed against the wall, Paul thrusting in and out of him like a wild animal.

"BRADLEY!" Edward screamed. The bass in his voice scared me a bit. Paul turned and so did Bradley.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Paul wanted it."

"Not that, I could care less. What I wanted to know was why the fuck did you lay a hand on Jasper?"

"He's MY husband; I can do what I want to him and his body."

"No you can't."

"And who says so?"

"I do."

He zipped himself up by this time and was walking towards us.

"And who are you to tell me what I can't do?"

"I can't but Jasper's father can."

"What are you talking about?" Bradley asked.

"I called your father Jasper."

"When? I was with you the whole time.''

"When I had to make a phone call to try and find Paul, I was actually calling Charlie."

"How could you? I told you I didn't want him to know about this."

"But he needs to know, he can take this bastard away for a long time Jazz."

"What use will it do? Who's gonna believe me Edward?"

"Your father, Bella."

"In court, who will believe me in court?"

"I'm sure they will." Edward assured me. Maybe he was right, but really, I know that my family is one of the founding families but Bradley's was the one that actually found the town and then he called all of them to the town. So if anything, they would believe him over me that is if he plans on telling a different story.

"And I'm sure they won't." Bradley snided.

"And what makes you so sure that they won't believe him?"

"I can be very convincing."

"Bradley, let's not do this. Ok," I pleaded.

"Whatever, it's up to your father. Now let's get home." Bradley walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Edward grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him.

"He's not going anywhere with you."

"Yes he is. If he knows what's good for him."

"Edward its ok, I'll be fine I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise."

Bradley and I headed back to his car, I knew this would make him mad, and then my dad now knew what happened with us. Once we pulled up to our house I could see my dad's partner sitting in his car across the street. I've known Sam almost as long as I knew Edward and I knew he would keep me safe. Bradley pushed me into the house very violently that I tripped over whatever was on the floor.

"How dare you tell him what happened."

"I didn't mean too, he sort of knew he can tell when something is wrong with me and then I just spilled."

"You just spilled?"

I was backing away from him; I backed up till I hit the stairs. I made sure not to go up them because he would follow and something bad would happen.

"You don't want to do this."

"I think I do. Now I was never violent with you and now, I'm so very sorry."

He lunged for me and I backed away, I ran for the door but he caught me. I started kicking him and started to run again until I ran up to Sam's car. He quickly jumped out and headed for Bradley. But by the time that Sam reached the house Bradley was gone. He was always faster than everyone else but I didn't think that he was that fast. Sam came back to the car.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you to your dad's. I'm sure he's not that stupid to show up there." Sam said as I got in the back seat of the car. As he drove I wandered off to sleep, my thoughts slipping between Bradley and Edward. In one, I was with Bradley and we were happy, then black mist showed up and he turned evil, then Edward showed up to save me.

"We're here." I heard Sam say.

I got out of the car and headed into the house. Bella was standing in the doorway with her daughter and Edward was there.

"I always told you he was no good." She spoke. I really didn't want to hear this right now. I know she was right the whole time, all of them were but I didn't want to let them know it. I walked past Edward and to my old room. I didn't hear Edward until I tried closing the door and he was right there.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"About what went on tonight."

"There is nothing to talk about Edward."

"There is a lot to talk about. He raped you, he verbally abuses you and tonight he tried to hurt you again. I think there is a lot to talk about." He sat on the edge of my bed, I tensed up and moved away from him.

"SO maybe there is but I don't want to discuss it."

"Why not?"

"It's a sore subject for me that I would like to forget."

He moved behind me now. Seconds later his arms were securely wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I can help you forget him, about everything that he did to you, I can make you forget him."

I wanted to move away from him but his arms were too tight around me.

"As much as I would like that, I can't just forget him like that. He's my husband."

"Not for long as soon as I called Charlie he drew up some divorce papers for you and Bradley."

I managed to get away from him, I was a little angry right now.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because we both know that you would not have the guts to do it yourself.''

"I would have done it, eventually."

Truthfully I wouldn't have, I couldn't. No matter how horrible he treated me I still loved him.

"No you would not have, I know you Jazz."

"Ok, so maybe I wouldn't have gotten one. But I Love him and he loves me."

"Love? Is that what he calls it?"

"Yes."

"Come on Jazz, do you think that he could really love you yet he beats you up?"

"He's never laid a hand on me."

"But it was only a matter of time jazz. Now stop it, you know and I know it, he's no good for you."

"Ok, so you're right, maybe he isn't. But what I am going to do? He was the only person that truly loved me."

"I love you."

"Don't say that, I know it's not true."

"Of course it is Jasper. I've always loved you, since we were kids. I just could never tell you how I really felt."

"And now, all these years you know want to tell me these sacred feelings?"

"I have the courage now."

He placed his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned in slightly to me before placing a kiss on me.

"I really do love you Jasper."

"I love you too Edward."

…

Three months later:

It's been three months since everything happened with Bradley. Over that time we went to trial with everything that happened between us and the witness that we had we managed to put him away for fifteen years. Edward still thought that wasn't enough time for him to serve.

"I'm just saying, fifteen years is too short." Edward was saying as I was moving all of my things into his place. We had decided to live together after all of this.

"I say that it's just fine. Trust me, being in there fifteen tears will seem like a long time to him."

"Whatever, all I know that is if he comes after you when he gets out, it will get ugly."

"I love you ."

"I know."

……..

**There we are with my first ever Jaspard story. I am very new to writing with this paring but not to reading it. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. **

**PS. I might make this longer than what it is now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Jaspard01 and Slowpoke15hi5 I decided to make this story longer. This chapter will be a flashback chapter because I know how you all want to know why Edward was not in Renesseme's life. The other chapters will deal with their future without Bradley, but you know with my stories; I never make it a happy ending. **

**Ok, so when Bella got pregnant she was sixteen so that would make Nessie three. And even though its summer and all that, Jasper is not gonna meet Bradley in this chapter yet or yet he's not gonna meet Bradley until well, I don't really know yet. ALSO, to clarify things, Edward was in town when Jasper met Bradley but he didn't really hang around them that much; he spent most of his time in Port Angeles. I wanted to clarify that because I might now mention it in the story. **

**Since it's a flash back chapter not everything will be going in order. Some of it I am writing because it pertains to what happened in the first chapter. The next chapter will deal more with the past of Bradley and Jasper or Brasper. ;) **

…

Flashback: Three years ago:

Jasper:

It's been one hectic summer. I mean first I break up with my girlfriend Jessica because I discovered that I was gay, then my mother left us because she couldn't handle being with my dad anymore and then to make things worse, Edward Cullen, my best friend who I have been in love with for a while now but was afraid to tell him was coming back to town after he left when we were twelve. I was sitting in my room right now reading Othello when Bella, my harebrained sister came running into my room. She had the happiest look on her face that I had ever seen, well the only time that I seen her this happy was when Emmett McCarty finally asked her out and that was three weeks ago.

"What is it Bella?" I asked. I was really into this book and I wanted to finish it before I started to not care about reading when Edward came back.

"Emmett." She said with cheerfulness in her voice.

"What about Emmett?"

"He wants to do it." She said.

"Do I want to know what it is?" even though I already knew I wanted to pull her strings.

"You know what, the big IT."

"You mean Fuck? Am I correct?"

I watched as her cheeks to a cherry red. She hated when I mentioned sex around her. She always gets so embarrassed.

"Don't say that word. But yes he wants to get intimate with me."

"I hope you're not gonna go through with it."

"Why not? I like him and he likes me."

"Yes but that's not the point. You should LOVE that person before you give something like that away. Emphasis on the love." I told her before getting up and pushing her out the door. Once she was out the door, I locked it behind myself before getting back on the bed and finishing my book.

…

Edward POV:

It's been a while since I was last in forks and honestly I didn't want to come back. I love Chicago, it was so different than forks and that's what I loved but now my dad wanted to come back here because this is home, this is where he got his start. The one good thing that would come out of this is that I would see Jasper Swan again. My best friend and secret crush. That was the only positive and good thing coming out of this stupid move again. I wanted to call him to let him know, but knowing that town he already knew I was returning. We were now boarding the plane, soon I would be back in forks and I would get to see jasper again.

….

(A day later, Edward and the Cullens were in town now and here is something that will sort of clear things up from the first chapter.)

Bella POV:

It wasn't anything I was expecting it to be. It wasn't great or anything, it was just, ugh. I was walking home from his house since I didn't live that far from him. As I was walking I thought about calling Jasper to come get me but he would be all like I told you so, so I said in my mind no way in hell. As I was walking I saw headlights flashing and then the sound of a horn. I turned to see Edward Cullen. This was my lucky day. He pulled up beside me.

"Swan, why the hell are you walking out here all alone?" he asked me in his seductive voice. Even though he wasn't trying to be.

"No reason."

"Well get your ass in here now."

I got into his car without a second thought. His car was nice inside and comfy. I would not mind having sex in this car.

"So." He began.

"So." I said.

"Whose house were leaving?"

"Emmett McCarty."

"That idiot? Why?"

"No reason, he was a big disappointment anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"He let me down, for a guy that big, he sucks in bed. No pun intended."

"So the littlest swan gave it up tonight for the first time."

"Yeah, would you like to be the second?"I said in my best seductress voice and he bought it. He actually bought it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper:

So Bella was pregnant and apparently it was Edwards. There was no way in Hell that that kid could be is. He never liked girls I knew that from the way he would always flirt with me. So he and Bella could not have had sex. Right? She was sitting in the living room crying her eyes out because Edward denied that they kid could be his. He was here with us; it was me, my dad, Edward, Bella and Carlisle, Edward's father oh yeah and Emmett.

"There is NO way that kid is mine.'' Edward said he was sitting next to me; his arm would casually brush past mine.

"How could you say that? We had sex Edward."

"Yeah and that same night you had sex with Emmett."

Emmett who was quiet the whole night finally spoke up.

"Actually we didn't have sex."

We all looked to the teen then to Bella who was turning a shade of red.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"That night, I kind of couldn't you know, perform and so she just left." Emmett announced. That took a real man to admit that.

"So you lied to me?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to have sex and hey, you were there."

I watched everyone's expression in the room; everyone seemed shocked that Bella would do something like this. But I wasn't. I knew my little sister; she can manipulative when she wants to be.

"Alright, I can't be here right now." Edward said as he left out the house. I wanted to follow him but I needed to be here for Bella. She just found out that she was pregnant and the father wanted nothing to do with her or the baby.

'''''

S**o here is the chapter that I hoped cleared things up. The next chapter will deal with more Brasper and the meeting between those two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of love of our discontent; I know that Slowpoke15hi5 says that he/she is a little confused about why Edward would sleep with Bella if he was gay so here is a little chapter about what was going on in Edward's mind that night. I hope this will clear it up for you……virtual smiles (: **

…

**Edward: **

I saw Jasper again, after all these years, that scrawny little boy that I was friends with had now turned into this gorgeous person. Right when I saw him I wanted to jump him, but I couldn't. For all he, and half of forks knew I was straight. But I think that Jasper knew somewhere that I wasn't, I mean I always flirted with him. I was driving when I caught sight of her. Walking down the street was Bella, Jasper's little sister. She always had a crush on me and I always saw her as Jasper's little sister and she looked so lost. I picked her up, she was telling me about her night and then she offered me, the chance, it wouldn't be Jasper but it was close.

That night that I slept with Bella turned into a mistake in my mind, what if Jasper found out? Would he hate me? I didn't want to risk that so I avoided Bella for a while, that is until I got the call from her saying that she was pregnant and that It was mine. Right, she slept with someone else that night as well, there is no way that that kid is mine. It couldn't be right? I got into my Volvo and drove to the swan residents. Jasper opened the door for me. He looked really good tonight and I had to stop myself from pushing him against the wall and fucking his brains out. He moved aside to let me go past him. When I walked into the room I saw Bella sitting in the middle of the room, her father and my father where there and the guy I assumed was Emmett. I sat on the couch and Jasper set next to me. I looked down at his hands and I wanted to grab them and assure him in any way possible, of what? I had no idea.

"There is NO way that kid is mine." I said. My arm was casually brushing against Jasper's and I no time to see if he responded because I was too wrapped up in figuring out what the hell with Bella and this baby.

"How could you say that? We had sex Edward." Bella announced sitting up now. Again I looked to Jasper, he must have known we had sex but I didn't think he wanted to hear it because he had a pained look on his face.

"Yeah and that same night you had sex with Emmett."

I looked at her face; it dropped even more than It already had. She knew I was telling the truth. Then Emmett spoke up and announced that he and Bella didn't even sleep together. This was just fucking great; I had a fucking kid with a fucking bitch who I didn't fucking like. This was so gonna ruin my chances with Jasper once I told him my true feelings.

I couldn't handle this anymore and so I just walked out. I didn't want anything to do with Bella at this moment. He would hate me but I couldn't, not now. As soon as I left the house, I got into my car and just drove. I turned the radio on and the song that was playing caught my attention. It was some song that I heard before, I think it was called a house is not a home. Ok, it didn't have to do with my situation at the moment but it took my attention away from the situation. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled over to the side of the road and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_**Where are you?" **_it was my father's voice.

"Driving."

"_**You need to come and straighten this out with Bella." **_

"I'm too young to be a dad. Ok, this isn't how my life is supposed to be. I'm supposed to have fun and relax, dad, I'm only 18."

"_**I understand that Edward but imagine what Bella is going through right now." **_

"I don't care right now about her."

He was silent on the other line. I was sure that he was saying something in his mind about what I had just said. But I don't care, it was my life now and if I didn't want to be a part of her baby's life, especially after she lied to me about it.

"_**Edward think about this, this is your child, do you really want to be absent out of its life." **_

"I can't deal with all of this right now. I'm sorry."

I hung up the phone and continued driving. By the time I stopped again I was in Seattle. It was around midnight when I got there. It was lively around too. I went to the nearest club, it just so happen to be a gay club; it was called "Markeislso." There was every type of gay guy there; it ranged from twinks to bears, I walked around the club until my eyes landed on this guy. He had blonde hair like Jasper's but he was slightly taller than him. I walked over to him and without caution just wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

"Hey there sweetheart." I whispered.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course not. But does that matter?"

"Not really. So what's your name?"

"Edward and yours?"

"Demetri."

Demetri, it was no jasper but he would do.

"How about we get out of here Demetri?"

He smiled and led him away from the crowds. He led me to his apartment. It was cozy and nice. I started kissing him on the neck and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I pushed him onto the couch. I removed his shirt as fast as I could. I examined his body, every inch, yet all I could think about was Jasper.

…

**I know it's not long but all of the chapters will deal with before, middle and after everything that happened. Please send a review. They would be most welcome. **


End file.
